He Ate My Heart
by RideTheSwirlySlide
Summary: After a long day of work, Logan realizes that he might be developing a crush on his best friend. Will Logan tell him? Will it ruin there friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Big Time Rush, Lady Gaga, or anything else you might recognize.**

It was another long day of rehearsals and recordings, and the boys of Big Time Rush just wanted to sleep. They trudged back to apartment 2J and once they got to it, they all went to there shared rooms. James and Carlos shared a room, Logan and Kendall shared a room. They were too tired to even change into there PJs. They just fell down on there beds, and fell asleep. Logan, though, couldn't seem to get to sleep, he kept thinking of a certain hyper teen that wore a helmet.

_"Wow, Carlos was totally awesome today in practice today, he hit every note perfectly! And when he did that backflip, and his shirt went up, woah mama! Wait, WHAT? Did I think that? OHMYGOD I think I did! What does this mean? I'll tell you what it means, I...I...I..Like..Carlos." _Logan thought.

After that, Logan couldn't sleep. He got out of his bed, grabbed his iPod, and went in the bathroom. He grabbed his towel and put it down, then he proceded to play Monster by Lady Gaga. He got in the shower, and washed up. There was one line that really got stuck in Logan's head.

**"He ate my heart."**

Carlos had eaten Logan's heart, right? Logan thought so. He got out and dried off, and repeatedly sang "he ate my heart" over and over. When he got out, he found Kendall, staring straight at him. Logan let out a little yelp.

"Kendall! Don't scare me like that!" Logan wisper-shouted, putting a hand over his heart.

"Sorry, so, I heard from a certain shower that you like Carlos." Kendall said smugly.

How did he know? Did Logan talk to himself in the shower or something?

"Um..uh.....y....yea.....I guess...." Logan stuttered.

Kendall chuckled, "It's okay dude, hey, I can come up with a plan!" Kendall did finger-in-the-air-idea motion.

"Kendall" Logan whined, but Kendall was in his own little world.

"Oh, we could slather you in peanut butter and put you in Carlos's bed. Or, we could get James to turn you into a drag queen. Or, we co-" Logan cut Kendall off.

"KENDALL! NO!" Logan screamed.

"Fine, but the drag queen thing would have totally worked...." Kendall mumbled.

Logan sighed, and went back to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan stretched and yawned, waking up. Once he was awake, he brain began to overflow with last nights new discovery. Had it been a dream?

_"Yes, it had to be a dream" _Logan thought, mentally wiping the sweat from his forehead. He remembered telling Kendall, but he said nothing about it. When Logan entered the kitchen however, he was proven wrong. Standing there, in nothing but a pair boxers and a chefs hat, was Carlos, cooking pancakes for his friends. Logan, froze, his mouth in a perfect O shape. Carlos turned around and saw Logan staring, he smiled, and waved at him. Logan waved back, slipping out of his trance, and wanting to slip out of pants, which got incredibly tight after seeing this. He went over to the island and leaned on it.

"So, how are you today Carlos?" Logan asked, hoping Carlos didn't notice the shakiness of his voice.

"I'm good, are you okay Logie? You seem a little...off." Crap, Carlos heard it.

"I'm fine Carlos" Logan anwsered firmly.

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay" Carlos smiled, his sparkly white teeth shining enough to blind Logan.

Logan gulped. He didn't know how to tell Carlos he had feelings for him, I mean, what could he say?

_"Hey Carlos, I have a big fat crush on you." _

He couldn't be that blunt, nor did he want to be.

"Carlos.." Logan started, but at that time, Kendall came in the kitchen, whistling. Once he saw the two other boys looking at him, he realized he ruined a moment. He just turned around and walked away. Logan just shook his head back and forth in his hands.

"So, what did you wanna say?" Carlos asked happily.

"Nothing, Carlos.., nothing..." Logan wispered, walking away.

Carlos watched his best friend walk away, obviously something bothering him, and from what Carlos could collect, it had to do with him. Carlos was going to the bottom of this, he couldn't stand to see the person he loved in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos went to the room he shared with James. Once he got in, he saw James brushing his hair, like usual, and rolled his eyes.

"Hey beauty queen" Carlos joked around.

"Oh shut up" James retorted, smiling.

"Hey, do you know what's wrong with Logan?" Carlos asked, worried.

"No, I didn't even know anything was wrong with him, other then his abnormal smartness" James anwsered, more worried about his hair then his friend.

"Oh, okay" Carlos sighed. He needed to know what had Logan upset, he wanted to help.

James noticed this however (and the fact that Kendall told him earlier that Logan had the hots for Carlos helped, too).

"Carlos, is there a certain reason you're so worried?" James asked, honestly intrigued.

"What? No..I-er-he's just..uhh..my best friend!" Carlos blushed. Was it really that obvious he cared for Logan? Carlos sighed, giving up.

"No, wait, there is a reason." Carlos said solemnly, "the reason I cared so much, is, well, I think I like Logan, I mean LIKELIKE." Carlos was fidgeting by now.

James just chuckled, amused.

"That's great! It really is! Look, Kendall told me that Logan likes you too." James stated, feeling smart.

"REALLY?" Carlos shouted, jumping up down like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yup, now, just go talk to him!" James encouraged.

Carlos nodded, hitting James on the shoulder as a 'thanks man!', put on his helmet, and ran out of the room. Once he saw Logan sitting on the orange couch in the living room he ran over to him. Logan saw him coming and his eyes opened wide. "Hey, Logan" Carlos said, seductively, "so, I was wonder-" Logan cut him off.

"I have to be somewhere" said Logan, pushing past by Carlos and walking out of the apartment.

"-ing if you would like to go on a date with me." Carlos frowned, tears in his eyes.

Carlos _was_ going to win Logan's heart, and he was going to like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos ran after Logan, spying and following him. He hid behind a bush. he saw Logan talking with Camille, and he felt a wave of jealousy go through him. He was about to go over there, take Logan in his arms, and make out with him in front of everyone, but he realized it would blow his cover and he would have to explain himself to Logan. He sighed contently, imagining himself actually doing that, but at that moment, he saw Camille give Logan a hug. He just stared, even more jealous, and after he was done, he left, a little sad and even more determined. Little did Carlos know, Logan had just told Camille that he loved Carlos and he asked her for advice. "Just tell him how you feel, but don't be too blunt" Camille said, with a smile. Logan thanked her and she hugged him. "Aww my little Logie is growing up" she said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. Logan left the pool and went back to apartment 2J. He went straight for his and Kendall's room. Once inside, he saw Kendall still asleep. _"Aw how cute"_ Logan thought. Then, Logan ran and jumped on Kendall, waking him up.

"Whats got you so happy?" Kendall asked, rubbing his eyes and smiling.

"Oh, well, I talked with Camille and she gave me advice and I'm going to tell him today" Logan answered, all in one breath, beaming.

"Awesome buddy! I'm so happy for you!"

Kendall was really happy for him. He hugged him.

"Now get off of me before my bladder explodes!" Kendall joked, laughing.

Logan jumped off of Kendall and skipped out of the room. He started to skip around the whole apartment.

"Logan, are you ready to go?" James asked, coming out of his room.

Oh, that's right, they had rehearsals and practice today, Logan forgot.

"Yup" Logan answered, his smile wide.

"Then lets _go_!The last thing we need is Gustavo to get even _more _mad at us for being late."

They both laughed at that, knowing that even if they were two hours early Gustavo would still find something to yell or get mad about. Then they went and got Kendall and Carlos, and they all left, heading for Roque Records.


End file.
